What Just Happened?
by lilvainprincess16
Summary: When Sonny's kicked out of her apartment, what does she do? Who does she turn to? While, her parents have long come and gone. It gives us only one name left... And that's none other than, Chad Dylan Cooper. R&R, people.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended._**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was my typical morning at work, the sun rose high, a million colors flashing off from every surface. Nothing was _out of the ordinary, _yet. Me and Chad would argue from time to time whenever we see each other, and the weird thing is that: it is normal. We would have our dose of good, good, fine, fine argument routine, and people would say we were flirt-fighting, yet again.

I don't even know where in the universe did they get the idea that I was inlove with Chad, let alone, _inlike. _Okay, I swear I don't make sense here, do I? Well, what did you expect? You people would make no sense too, especially **Chad.** Like for instance, he would be this sweeter than sugar person one second, and the next thing you knew, he would go back to narcissistic self.

And though I don't know why I would even bother wasting my time to think about that egoistical person, I just do. It comes more naturally to me than anything else. And I seriously don't like that person. Can you get that into your head?

''Sup, Diva?'' I heard Chad say, and even though I still didn't cock my head to see him, I could feel the smirk on his face beginning to form. And, what in the world did he just call me? Had I heard it right? And anyway, where in the egoistical maniac world did he come from?

As I had finally sink his words in, I replied my usual response complete with the gritted teeth thing, "What did you just say?"

Seriously, though I lik- I mean, ugh, I got nothing. Delete that. Let me begin again, Seriously, I was getting tired of this conversation, argument, to be exact, it feels like I had something more to do, something I had forgotten, but he gave me no time to ponder on this problem because he replied his usual _words of wisdom,_

''Touche, Munroe. Wanna hear it again?'' the smirk wasn't leaving his face, and it only got more egoistical. And I seriously need to stop using the words seriously and egoistical, it's so cliché to me. _Hm. _I need to look up my dictionary, soon. When he got the idea I wasn't giving him my full attention he shouted his nickname for me, and no, not _Sonshine. _Why would he call me that anyway? Sonshine is a sweet nickname, and he isn't sweet... _Today._

"Diva! You look stupid there, c'mon, argue with me already," he said, whining. _Ugh. _He was so... Annoyingly cute. There I said it. I think Chad Dylan Pooper _is _cute. Well, who doesn't think so, right? I mean, anyone who would think that he isn't cute is blind. Just look at him: _blue eyes, golden hair, cute smile... _I was broken out of my trance when he attacked my shoulder with a playful punch.

Oh, he did not just do that. Okay, now I was seriously annoyed. I was now ready for mission 1: chase Chad as far where my feet can go. ''Oh no, you didn't'' I said with a smirk. And now, I was getting ready to chase him.

''Oh, yes I did,'' he countered back, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

''Hmph," I scoffed. "Jerk," It was the best that I got. Well, for now. I was coming up with a plan. But, no. Nothing just clicks perfectly in my head. _Stupid mind._

''Am I Sonny? Am I really?'' He just have that twinkle in his eye, in the perfect timing, _everytime. _And I hate him for it. Great, now I'm going all over Chad again. _Ugh._

''Yes, Chad! You are... _Really_'' I said and abruptly flounced at him, he was annoying the hell of me. But, oddly, I was happy about that. _Uhmugud. _I'm so weird.

''Oh, Munroe. Are you sure about what you're doing?'' he asked me, giving me his signature smirk once again, before rolling us over and tickling me. I tried to hide the smile that is starting to form on my lips, he was just so _damn gorgeous. _And I loved him for it. Gah.

''Chhaa- Chaaad- Chad! Sto- Stooop!'' I say, in between breaths. I was laughing so hard. Stupid Chad. Okay, I admit, I'm not the ticklish type of person. But, I don't care. The rest is for you to discover why. Lol, kidding.

He didn't stop but he only looked into my eyes. We were both getting lost in the moment. Is it just me or was he getting closer? Why can I feel his breath on my face and why did my heart just skip a beat?

**Mooooooooooo!**

_Oh, great._ He muttered some stuff, too, which I couldn't understand. _Hmph. _Way to ruin the moment, eh? But I couldn't quite reach for my phone because Chad was still over me, then he whispered two words on my ear.

**''Don't answer,''**

I nodded, and I felt his lips on mine.

''Uh, Sonny? You might wanna answer your phone?'' he asked me, while cocking his eyebrow. He quickly got off me and raced to the sofa, while blushing so hard when he realized what have might happened if no one called me that time.

_Oh, just peachy_. Daydreaming... Again! Who could possibly be calling me at 8:40 PM? Okay, it wasn't that late, but why nooooow? Of all times. Grr. I quickly answered the phone, not even bothering to look at the receiver,

''Hello?'' I yelled into the phone, harshly. This was just so annoying. _I was just about to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper: my crush._ What could be possibly be important that someone had to call me now? Chad had raised me an eyebrow, when he was taken aback that I was acting so harsh, but I gave him a not-now look,

''Uh, is this Sonny Munroe?'' the caller asked.  
''Yes, who is this please?'' I replied, through gritted teeth.  
''Uh, this is the Villas Company speaking... And we would like to inform you that due to certain circumstances, we're kicking you out from your apartment and we sold your things. That's all and thank you for your time,''

Then the line was _dead, _like how I felt. The flow of her words finally hit me. What the _fudge? _What just happened?

* * *

Teehee. x) Excuse the mistakes, I didn't do a run-through. Review, please, and tell me what'cha think. :) Lurve yah. (Insert heart) ;)


	2. With Me

**I do not own anything, k? Just deal with it. :P**

**Chapter 1**

So, previously, Sonny got a call from the Villas Company in which she was told that, she's kicked out of her apartment and blablabla, here's the stupid continuation. :)) Forgive me for being so boring, I'm sleepy. :P It's like 1: 28 AM from where I'm from. Eh, not really sleepy, just tired. And I should shut up, now...

Review, and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

My jaw dropped as a late reaction to what she's said, it formed a big **O**, so big, that a million flies could get in there. _Literally. _I swear, I was acting like I was dead, I was staring blankly into space. _Heh. _And that was when I heard Chad snap his fingers like a million times. Okay, hold up. Most used words for tonight: **million, seriously, **and **egoistical. **

''Hellooooooo, Sonnnnnaaaay? Areee. Youuuu. Stilllll. Thereeee?'' he asked me, as if I'm a 5 year old, while poking me in the rib everytime he said a word. Gosh, he made me remember of Patrick saying that thing to Sandy, well, not really the exact words, but it was enough to make me giggle. Oh, btw, who loves Spongebob? I do. Well, I love the Mack Falls better. _Heh._

''Finally, you're back,'' he retorted.  
''Back from what?'' I asked him blankly, blinking my eyes for a dozen times. _Ugh.  
_''Your _delusion_,'' he replied, while doing air quotes as he said the word _delusion_.  
''Whatever, Chad,'' I replied to him, not giving him my full attention.  
''Excuse me? Did you just paid no attention to the best actor of our generation?'' he remarked, scoffing.  
''Mhmmmm,'' I replied, nodding. My full attention was still on the call.  
''Mkay, something's up,'' he stated.

I opened my mouth to say something but he just shushed me, ''Shh, don't object cause I'll have you know, that I'm pretty sure when or when you are not okay, in which case today, you are not. So tell me, Sonny'' And for the first time in years, he actually looked like he was sincere. But he still looked _hawt _and _gorgeous. _Wink wink.

''I don't know, Chad. I don't know,'' I simply replied, with my head down. I feel like tears are trying to get out of my eyes. Gah, why did it have to be with Chad? I could of have handled it better if it was with Tawni or any of my other castmates. Right?

He tilted my chin, so we were eye to eye, gosh, those darn blue eyes, curse you!

''Sonny, tell me,'' he said to me, so sincerely, while putting a hand on my lap. And as if on cue, he wiped the tears that are now falling from my face, with his free hand.

''Chaad. I, I, my, apartment,'' I said, choking the words out.  
''What about your apartment?'' he asks, ever so gently. _Gosh,_ I really hope that he would be like this, _often.  
_''I, kicked, out, they, sold, things, mine'' I stuttered, while tears were falling freely from my face.

He looked more confused.

''So, let me get this straight, you were kicked out so... Wait, what?'' he asked me, raising an eyebrow.  
''Yea, that's what... WAIT, WHAT?'' I replied, getting confused.  
''That's what I said,'' Chad muttered under his breath.  
I ignored him, ''Gosh, what I mean is that they kicked me out and sold my things,'' I said, giggling a 'lil, from my lack of paying attention.

He laughed too,

''Now, that's the Sonny, I know and love,'' he simply stated, beaming from ear to ear.  
I smiled but then gasped, ''You love me?'' I asked, shock evident on my face.  
''Yeah,'' he quickly replied, ''Uh, I mean no,''  
My face fell, then.  
''I mean yes!'' he whispered-shouted,  
''Oh, c'mon, Sonny, why are we pretending... That this is nothing?'' he asked me, dead serious.  
''That, I don't know, Chad. Is there something... Between us?'' I asked him, looking him in the eye, while secretly wishing, there _was_.  
''I don't know, too, Sonny,'' he finally replied.

There was a long awkward silence, and I broke it off by saying,

''Chad, aren't you getting home? It's like 10 in the evening?'' It was random, though. And I was smiling again, thoughts of the call were long gone.

''Uh, as long as you go feel like going home too,'' he replied with a _gorgeous _smile.

A realization hit me... _They kicked me out. _Tears then started streaming down my cheeks, then I knew he had the same realization when he said those two words which changed our lives forever,

''... With me,''

* * *

I want your love, love, love, love. LOL, JK. I want your feedback, I'm begging. Please, please, please, tell me what you think. Lev yeww. x)


	3. Smile, As If Nothing Happened

So, I'm guessing you'll be confuzzled (LOLOL, my new favorite word ;P Thanks, Carlo... Or was it Romer? Heck. Anyways, Ily. ;D) if I won't explain the part where Sonny said yes and blabla. So, yeah, I still wont. Haha.

Uggh, I should stop talking too much. You'll be fed up with me. Ahahaha. ;P

Review and tell moi whatcha think, please.

**I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

''This is like...'' Sonny started, but Chad cut her off. ''Wow? Huge? Classic? Cozy? Well yea, what did you expect? I'm CDC for crying out loud!'' he exclaimed dramatically, while a smirk was forming on his face.

''Hmph. Same old Chad,'' she simply stated, still taking in the beauty of the house. She was _awe-struck_. She had never seen a house like this before. It's just _awesome. _It's like what Chad had said, wow, huge, classic, cozy, and alot more. She would run out of adjectives if she would try to describe this beauty.

''Well, what did you expect? For me to change, over drive?'' he asked her, while giving her a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. If he would think she was crazy, she didn't care at the moment, she was just so... _Caught up._

''Overdrive?'' she murmured, softly, still not taking off her eyes on the beauty withheld.

''Uh? Well, it's not morning, and the last time I was my cocky self, was before our drive, you know what I'm saying?'' he explains. Even he, himself didn't get what he said. He was trying hard to convince his self that what he had said, had somehow made the slightest sense. Though, he wasn't so sure about that, too.

She snickered finally taking of her eyes on the house and focusing on Chad,

''No, I don't know what you're saying,'' she replied, while laughing. It's when times like this when she loved Chad. He was just so weirdly awesome. And there she was again, using the same adjectives for like a million times. _Sigh._

''Huumph, diva,'' Chad said, pouting. He crossed his arms and looked away from Sonny. He was acting that he was really _offended _by her lack of enthusiasm. Though, he knows that deep deep deep down inside, his ego was broken a little.

''Oh, you poor baby. Come here,'' Sonny said, while approaching and attacking Chad with a big hug. She was using her _annoying baby voice. _Or as Chad would have put it, _stupid cute _voice.

He pulled away from Sonny still acting up, ''I'm still mad,'' he replied, the pout still on his face. _Heh._ She won't deny, though, he looks so _adorably cute. _

''Awh, my little Chaddy is mad?'' she said, cooing Chad like he's a very adorable baby.  
''My?'' he asked and smiled a really cute smile.  
''Pfft, no? Did I say my? I said, uh... The? The! Yes, the,'' she quickly replied, looking away from Chad.  
''Well, in that case, I'm still mad,'' Chad said, pouting his lips once again.  
''Awh, poow Chadie, whut does Chawdie wants?'' Sonny said trying to sound like a baby, while being careful trying not to say _my _again.

His eyes lit up and the pout was replaced with by a smirk,

''Chadiee wants a kissymoomoo,'' Chad stated, while pouting his lips this time, for a kiss.  
''No, unless you want to kiss a pig, again. I suggest you do not want to kiss,'' Sonny countered, trying to stifle a laugh.

Chad started to say something but cut off himself middleway and instead began to say, ''Aw, Sonny. Are you calling yourself a pig? Even, I myself, Chad Dylan Cooper, does not make you feel like you're one,''

She fake-gasped, ''How dare you, Chad!''

''Yeah, how dare me, now give me that kiss,'' Chad replied, pouting his lips and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Chad POV**

I was shocked when I felt something on my lips, it was warm. It couldn't possibly be Sonny, she would never do that. I decided to flutter my eyes open, and I saw that it was her.

I quickly pulled away, my mouth forming a big **O**. I could see that she was smirking even from afar. She quickly ran off to my bedroom, I didn't know how she locate it, but that didn't matter now. As soon as she had locked the door, I ran to it, too.

''Sonny, open the door now,'' I whined through the door.  
''No!'' she simply said.  
''Oh, c'mon,'' I said, in a whiny voice, trying to annoy the hell of her.  
''Nooo!'' she said, laughing, sounding so _care-free. _''Eh, I changed my mind,'' she said and opened the door, revealing her in a bra and thong.  
My jaw dropped, again. I swear if she keeps doing this, my jaw will malfunction soon.  
''Hey, sexy,'' she says in a flirty voice, giving me hot wink.  
Ohmygoddd, I think there something stuck on my throat, I couldn't open my mouth to say something,  
''Shocked?'' she asked me, ''Oh, Chaddy... Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world,'' she sang, in a hot way.  
Right at that moment, I just wanted to jump at her and kiss her, but the sane part of me stopped me. And _hot damn_, she sings too well.  
''Sonny,'' I said, my voice breaking.  
''Uhuuuh?'' she asked, trying to sound innocent.  
''What are you doing?'' I ask, my temper rising.  
''Nothing,'' she bit her lip.  
''Cover yourself up, we'll talk later,'' I replied, choking on my words.  
''Fine,'' she started.  
''Fine!''  
''GOOD,''  
''GOOD!''  
''Now, outta my room!'' she muttered angrily.  
''Uhm, Sonny?'' I asked, trying to hold in my laughter.  
''WHAAT?'' she replied, angrily.  
I don't know how to break it to her, but...  
''This is my room,'' I simply said, biting my lip.

''Oh, psh, I knew that,'' she quickly replied, her cheeks getting red from embarassment, but I gotta say it looks cute on her. _Stupid cute. _Why does she have to put me in such a spell? She then walked out of my room, I couldn't help but slap her butt.

She fake-gasped, ''CHADD!''

''You left your clothes,'' I said, throwing the clothes at her.  
''Hmph,'' was all that came out of her mouth.  
''Go to sleep,'' I replied, out of the blue.  
She yawned, ''Haha, you're right,'' she said, plainly.  
''When am I not right?'' I asked her, raising my eyebrows.  
She scoffed, ''Always,'' she said, giving me a weird look.

''Trust me, I will be right when I say this; you'll dream about me tonight, Ms. Sonshine... I don't know? That we'll be married and we have kids and whatever?'' I said to her, cockily, in somewhat a _future-teller's _voice.

''In your dreams, Chad,'' she simply replied, scoffing.  
''No, in **YOUR** dreams,'' I said, giving emphasis on the word **your**.  
''Whatever gets you through the night, Chad. I'll go to my room, by the way, if you didn't notice... I'm still half naked! So, bye!'' she simply said, and walked off the the other room; her room.

I laughed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Just about I thought I was peacefully asleep and I was finally resting after a long day; Sonny screamed.

''What the heck?'' I muttered, jumping up like a ninja. Then I groaned the hell of me. Then, there was a knock on the door... ''It isn't locked, help yourself in,'' I said, groaning. I was so tired. What could she possible want in, I checked my clock, 12:03 in the morning?

When she turned the handle and came through the door, she was dripping wet and she was only in a towel. ''Why are you w-'' I was cut off in my sentence when Sonny said, ''Hhh- Hi, Chad,'' she greeted, while she was shivering, I could see it.

''Hi. So, now, may I ask you? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP IN 12:, *I check my clock again*, 12:04 IN THE MORNING?'' I yelled at her, jokingly. But, I won't deny, I was freaking annoyed.

''Chad, I don't have any clothes, and undergarnments,'' she simply replied.

I gave her a so- look, while cocking my eyebrows.

''Can I borrow a sweat shirt of yours?'' she asked me, biting her lip.  
''I'm a guy, Sonny, I don't have whatever you wear...'' I say to her, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
''Lingerie?'' she suggested.  
''Yeah, that,'' I simply replied, yawning.  
''Well, I just want a shirt, or do you want me to sleep in nothing?'' she asked me, her voice getting high.  
''I could consider that,'' I replied, winking at her.  
She threw a pillow at me, and said, ''Perv,''  
''I was kidding,'' I say, like it was just obvious.

I took my shirt off, which only left me in boxers, I handed her the shirt and said, ''Here,'' I was too tired to get another one, so I gave her mine, not to show off my well-toned abs and muscles... Okay, fine! Maybe a lil'. No, that's it, just a 'lil. _Hmph._

''Okay, Chad. I think I have got too much nakedness for one night... I'm sleepy,'' she said jokingly, while laughing brightly.  
''Okay, g'night, Ms. Sonshine,'' I simply said, going to bed. I was sleepy like hell, enough small talk.  
''Night, Chad. Nice abs, by the way,'' she complimented, as she was closing the door.

I let out a small laugh, then drifted off to a nice long slumber.

* * *

''I guess them, kicking me out isn't so bad after all,'' she whispered to herself, when the door was already closed. ''But, what about my things? I spent my money on those, now they're all gone...But, on the 'Sonny' side, maybe it's a blessing in disguise. So, smile, Sonny. Be happy. As if nothing happened,''

With those last thoughts on mind, Sonny fell asleep.

* * *

Bleeh. I personally dislike this episode, it's so ugly, I'm so not inspired now. :)) Writing is bad, but, c'mon please leave a review. Luvyuu. x)


	4. What Just Happened?

Wow, I'm flattered. Thanks guys, ya'll are amazing. :)

Flattery is like chewing gum, you can enjoy it, but don't swallow.  
~Anonymous

Heh. I just wanted to post it there. x) If you love me, review. If you want a new chapter, review. ;P Srsly, guys even if it's non sense, at least I know, people reads my stuff. :D

By the way, channyseason2;  
In the later chapters, I will. Teehee. Sarreh. Cause I already written this one and yeah. I probably will do that again, if ya'll like it. :) Just not now, in the next chapter, maybe. :D

**I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I felt something heavy on top of me, so I decided to push that _thing_ a 'lil. Well, I may have pushed it too hard, cause I heard the floor thud, and a... person (?) _what the heck_- groaned.

''Allison,'' a man groaned. He had a deep voice and- ''Wait. Did you just call me Allison?'' I asked the man, not even bothering to help him out on the floor.

Okay, this was weird. First, I was sleeping with someone; a guy. Second, he called me Allison. And third, the last thing I knew was I was kicked out yesterday from my apartment and I went with Cha- Oh...

**It couldn't possibly be Chad!**

''You decided you were mature already, and you wanted to be called Allison cause Sonny was a 'lil too childish, don't you remember?'' he explained, getting up from the floor.

He had blond hair, and blue eyes, but you probably figured that out. But, what bothered me was that he was naked. _Uhmugud_, this does not look good.

He probably noticed the look on my face cause he suddenly asked me, ''What is wrong with you this morning, Allison? First, you pushed me off the bed. And now, you're giving me a weird look,''

Uh? I don't know how to answer that, I was freaked out now, for goodness sake!

''Uh, one, just call me Sonny. And two, I really need to go to the bathroom,'' I weakly replied, not even bothering to reason out. I'm a very bad reasoner. Without even bothering to wait if he said okay, I quickly ran to the bathroom and the next thing I knew, I was naked. I screamed, as I saw my reflection in the mirror. Woah wait, I looked like in my middle-thirties or something.

''Okay, Sonny, Okay,'' I said to myself, trying to sort out my thoughts.

Hm? Yesterday I was kicked out from my apartment, in which case, doesn't explain anything. Next uh, Chad asked me to go with him, still not a reason, ugh. We talked, skip skip skip, woah wait, rewiiind. Yes, _exactly_! I was dreaming this, ha! Take that, dreamcatcher or whoever you are who is making me dream this things.

I took hold of my skin and pinched it real hard... I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Nothing._

Hmph.

Now what? Aha! I splashed my face with cold cold water, in which, didn't do me any good, it only made me wet and freeze to death! _Literally_! Uh, not really...

Then, I heard Chad knock on the door, ''**Cupcake**, let me in, you've been there forever,'' Chad said through the door.

Cupcake? I snickered. Why would he call me that? Haha. LOLOL. Then I saw something which thrown me into, yet another whirlwind: there was 100 karat ring laying on my ring finger.

Oh, shiz. It couldn't be.

''Allison Sonny Cooper!'' he screamed through the door, as if answering my thoughts.

I feebly opened the door, as it revealed a very confused middle-aged Chad. ''What were you doing there? Are you trying to imprison yourself there?'' he asked me, protectively.

''Uh, n-,'' I was cut off middleway when Chad hungrily placed his lips on mine, and he placed his hand on my waist. He started to kiss my jaw, down to my neck. Then on to my sweet spot, I moaned. And that would be definitely be a hickey. He placed his lips back onto mine, and I didn't know what to do. But, that's when the doorbell rang.

My_ lifesaver,_ thank you!

''I should probably get that,'' I said to Chad.  
''Sure, it's probably just Tawni,'' Chad replied, not willingly.  
''Woah, since when did you learn her name?'' I asked him, like if it's so impossible.  
''Since we were dating? Alli-  
I cut him off, ''Sonny,'' I recommended.  
''Whatever. Sonny, where. did. you. just. come. from?'' he asked me, saying it word by word and dragging the last syllable of every word.

Oh, right. We were**_ married _**now. Heh.

The doorbell rang again, ''Seriously, I really need to get this now,'' I said to Chad, trying to laugh.

''Yeah, yeah,'' he simply muttered.

I quickly jumped to the stairs and to the door. I opened it to see a very impatient Tawni, ''Hi, Tawni. What are you doing here?'' I asked her, trying to be cool and going with the flow.

''What do you mean, 'What are you doing here?' I canceled my mani-pedi just to babysit for your child- ''Woah, child?'' I butted in. ''Yes, child. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Now I doorbelled, twice. And you go 'what are you doing here?' Puh-lease!'' she babbled on and on but I droned her out already.

I couldn't still process the fact that I had a child with Chad Dylan Cooper.

''Sonny? Are you still listening to me?'' she asked me, when she noticed I was paying attention to my feet, which for me, was more interesting than her. ''Ugh. I guess, not! Bye, Sonny!'' with that she stormed off the front porch leaving me with the child.

''Mommy,'' the child wailed. I picked her up, shakingly. She still didn't stop crying, ''Ugggggh,'' I groaned, this was so _annoying_.

''Allison,-  
''Sonnyyyyy,'' I suggested again.  
''Sonny, what are you doing?'' with that he carried the child and _it_ suddenly stopped crying.  
''Wait here a sec, I'll place Emily on her crib,'' then he was gone.

Ahhh. _It's_ name was Emily. I sighed to myself but suddenly flinched when Chad came running back the stairs. He sighed, ''Alli- Sonny, if you want a divorce just say so,'' he depressingly said to me, staring off on the blank wall.

''What?'' I asked him, not knowing what to say.  
''Oh, c'mon Sonny, pushing me off the bed? Fighting with your bestfriend? Letting Emmie cry?'' he said, glancing up at me, then to his shoes.  
I opened my mouth to say a word, but I didn't know what to say so I closed it again.  
''I'll have the papers by tomorrow,'' with those last words, he was off.

I couldn't process what just happened today...

What have I just gotten myself into? For the second time again, **WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

* * *

Guys, only Chad calls him Allison. Kk? :P Maybe you will be 'CONFUZZLED' again. :))

Review, please. :P

The more reviews, the more quicker the next chapter will be posted. x)

LUUUV YEWWWW,

DannySamLover20, channyseason2, Xheartxbreakerx 211 , LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, jessica TVDTSCHANNY, sweetheart 446 , channy4eva16.

Heh. Sarreh for making it long. Just wanted to make shoutouts to those who reviewed in the last chapter. :)

Happy New Year, Guys.


	5. Chad Can't Handle Me?

K, this one is ugly, it's official. I'm boring you. :p Read and review, lovlies. :)

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Sonny and Chad screamed at the same time.

They went out of their rooms and babbled at the same time, something that sounds like,

''Ohmygod, I just had the weirdest dream, Chad''  
''Sonny, it seemed so real and-  
''Wait, what?'' Chad asked bluntly.  
''What?'' Sonny repeated, looking more confused than ever.  
''You and I were-,'' Chad started but Sonny finished it for him, ''-married and had a child, and I began acting weird, and you thought I wanted a divorce?''  
''Uh, as crazy and weird as this sounds, YES!'' Chad replied, with cocked eyebrows.  
''Out of the million things we can dream for, we had the same dream,'' Sonny stated, while trying to breathe normally.  
''Cause dreams do come true,'' Chad muttered under his breath, but instead he said, ''Ha! I told you you were going to dream about me'' while replacing his expression that looked like he saw a ghost with a very egoistic smirk.  
''But, you did too,'' Sonny reasoned out.  
''Uh... Whatever,'' Chad muttered.  
''Fine,'' Sonny started, a smile forming on her face.  
''Fine!''  
''Good,''  
''GOOD!''  
''So, we're good?''  
''Oh, we're so good,'' Chad finished.

There was an awkward silence, then... ''Uh, Chad?'' Sonny said, out of the blue.  
''Yea?'' he simply replied, and he looked like he was thinking deeply.  
''One problem,'' Sonny stated.  
''And what is that?'' Chad asked, looking as if he cared.  
''I have no clothes... And money,'' Sonny feebly replied, biting her lip.  
''Simple. I'll buy you clothes,'' Chad replied, as if it was obvious.  
Sonny's face lit up, ''Really?''  
''Yea, just get Tawni to shop with you,'' Chad replied, making small talk.  
''No!'' Sonny quickly yelled.  
Chad looked taken aback, ''What? Why?'' he asked, while giving Sonny a what-are-you-talking-about-are-you-insane look.  
''Because...'' Sonny started.  
''Because what?'' Chad screamed, he couldn't wait anymore, his curiousity is killing him.  
''You're going shopping with me,'' Sonny finished, while giving Chad a brilliant look.  
''What? No. Trust me, CDC, does not, and will never, do shopping,'' Chad simply replied.

* * *

''I can't believe you persuaded me into this, Sonny. I'm already tired and exhausted,'' Chad whined.  
''Shut up, we have only been to, like? 1 store?'' Sonny explained, getting fed up with Chad's constant grumbling.  
''Yea, but you've bought like a thousands of clothes there,'' Chad reasoned out.  
''Well, what did you expect? For me to buy one outfit and wear it for the rest of my life?'' Sonny argued.  
''Uh, no,'' Chad simply stated. ''But... We already had an agreement for me to pay your billions of clothes. But, really, Sonny, really, I have to go shopping with you?'' Chad asked, groaning.  
''You talk way too much, now shut up and follow me,'' Sonny simply replied, Chad didn't even know if she paid attention to him.  
''To where?'' Chad had asked.

He didn't get a reply, but only a pull from Sonny in the hands.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Oh, shiz. We we're holding hands! **We we're holding hands!** Sonny and CDC we're holding hands while walking! Take that, _suckahs! _I don't know why, but my palms suddenly gone sweaty. _Ugh._ Now where were we? I looked around and that's when I saw those... What were they? Ah, yes. Lingerie, they were everywhere. Just about I was going to leave, cause it felt all awkward for me to be there, I felt Sonny tug me to the dressing room.

''What the he-,'' I started but Sonny cut me off by placing a kiss on my lips,  
''Hey, Chaddybear,'' she said to me, flirtatiously.

Dammit, here we go again. I swear, I'll die soon with this girl on my hands.

''Uh, Chad?'' Sonny asked, acting cutely.  
''Ye- yes?'' I stuttered. I was not the one to stutter, but goodness, look at her, acting like if she doesn't now what she does to me.  
''Can you unbutton my blouse for me, pleaaase? It's really hard to get off,'' she said in a flirty voice. Gosh, I swear there is really something stuck on my throat. ''Chaaad?'' she asked, in a hot voice. ''Do it, please. Or do you want us to be stuck here forever?'' the last words were whispered on my neck, I can feel her hot breath on my neck and as an effect, my skin tingled from her breath.

_Hot damn_, that was cute.

She didn't want a reply, and soon she held my hand and started to unbutton her blouse using my hand. Shiz, she's seducing me now. No, Chad. You're not giving in, just no! I finally took hold of my hand and started re-buttoning her clothes and pulled her out of the closet.

''Look, you can buy everything here, any size, if you don't know yours, just everything. Just please, don't do that again,'' I said to her, my voice cracking from time to time.

''Chad can't handle me?'' she asked, giggling cutely, and she was off.

_Hot damn._

* * *

PS: Tawni lended Sonny clothes to use for the shopping. K? ;D

And there it is... :P


	6. Mrs President?

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 5**

Review and tell me whatcha guys think... Like now, I'm thinking of chocolates. LOLOL. But, srsly, leave a review please. :D

* * *

As I got out of the store, flashes were everywhere at once. I don't know what just happened. Last thing I knew I was buying outfits with Chad, and in a blink of an eye I was being mobbed by the press. Surely, I, Allison Sonny Munroe, wasn't this famous, maybe Chad's behind my back or Zac Efron. Oh gosh, Zac Efron... Sigh. Nevermind.

What bothered me is that they kept stalking me and was shouting something that sounds like, ''Mrs. President,''or whatever. _Heh._ Like I care. Well, maybe a little. They were calling me a president and we're not on film. _Yikes_, my life is getting weirder and weirder each day.

When Chad finally reached up to me, he asked me, ''What are they saying?'' he looked just as confused at me.  
''I don't know either,'' I simply replied to him.  
''You're the president of the United States? 'Chyaa. You got that right,'' Chad cockily asked.

_Hmph._

I was getting fed up by the constant murmurs of the press and the paparazzis so I decided to stop walking and face them, the sudden movement caused such a fuss and for them to trip over their shoes. Now, that's what news worthy. Chad bursted out laughing and raised his hand for a high-five, I high-fived him and turned to the press,

I_ faked_ a smile,

''Now, ya'll know why you're stalking me, and I don't. So, why don't you try to help me out here? Cause I'm getting irritated and freaked out already?'' I asked them, sweetly, the fake smile still plastered on my face.

Chad had to stifle a laugh. I nudged him by my elbow, signaling for him to be quiet.  
''Simple. You're the president,'' a guy shouted from the groups of people fishing in.

What? Hah, Nice one!

Then my trains of thoughs were broken by a chorus of, ''Yes', ya's, exactly,'' and others.

Chad seemed to have realized they were serious cause he asked me, ''We're dreaming this again, aren't we?''  
''Probably,'' I simply replied.

Surely, this was a dream, but there was something I couldn't quite put a finger on, probably because it all seemed too real.  
''So, how do we get ourselves to wake up?'' Chad asked, forgetting about the press and the flashing lights.  
''I'm particularly sure that pinching and splashing face with cold cold water doesn't count,'' I snorted, but then continued, ''So, I guess we have to wait till morning?'' I suggested.  
''Good idea,'' Chad commented, while flashing a _gorgeous_ smile.

Wooh! 3 points,_ hottie_.

''So, I guess we could do anything we want?'' I asked him, quite not surely.  
''Yea, we're just probably gonna realize later that we're already waking up from this dream,'' Chad replied, with a cute laughter.

Okay, this was not the conversation I _dreamed _of having with him. But, who cares? It won't matter later, anyways. We'll be waking up soon enough.

So, we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Still, nothing._

''Um, Chad?'' I asked him, out of nowhere.  
''Yea?'' he replied, with a slight smile.  
''Why are we still not waking up?'' I asked him, with a confused look on my face.  
''I don't really know. I am confused as much as you are right now, freaked out is probably a better word,'' Chad explained.

Gosh, he looked so hot as he said it, I couldn't help but say, ''I'll be freaking out if I don't kiss you any sooner,''

With that I jumped on him and kissed him, flashes were going crazy everywhere but, I didn't care. I just needed to feel his lips right now. Hahaha. He looked confused again, he's probably confuzzled by my sudden change of mood, his _fault_! I had the urge to seduce him again, ah, I was doing it already, too late to back out.

I placed my lips on his neck cause I know his skin will tingle from my touch, ''Oh, c'mon Chad, I know you want me,'' I said, seductively, forgetting this whole thing was a dream.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked as if he saw a ghost, his face was really blank, but damn, it looked so _hot _on him!

I placed my finger on his lips and gave him a peck, ''No need to say anything, Chad. The time for talking is over,'' I stated, so confidently and oh so hotly.

I didn't know where in my body had the confidence to be this seductive around Chad, but gosh, it doesn't really matter now.

''I, I, -,'' Chad began to say, stuttered, to be exact. Ha! Chad Dylan Cooper was not the one to stutter. It's a great feeling, knowing I, Allison Sonny Munroe, could do this to him.

''Shh,'' I shushed him, whispering it in his ear.

He flinched, and that was when...

* * *

:P Sarreh. I'm evil. *evil laugh*

Btw, they were photographed by the paparazzis all the time... And just a clue, it will matter, cause it's NOT a dream. Ha!

More reviews = more faster pace of uploading chapters. :P


	7. Celebrity Practical Joke

Hey, peaches.

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**He flinched and that was when...

''You've been in Celebrity Practical Joke, suckahs!'' Zora shouted, jumping out of their hiding place. I was speechless, I couldn't say a word. _The whole thing was filmed_... I couldn't quite process that thought. Why would they do this to us? Chad looks just as shocked and embarassed like I do, he probably isn't that good of an actor. Hmph.

_We kissed_... Okay fine, maybe I kissed him, but still, it was videotaped! Great, now they'll think we're dating. _Gag!_ Ugh fine, I won't deny, I might have a _taaaaaad_ bit of crush on Chad Dylan Pooper. Don't get your hopes up, it's just normal, sheesh. That doesn't matter, now. I have more problems at this state. The whole world will see I kissed Chad Dylan Pooper, even seduced him. Uhmugud, they'll think I'm a skank!

What is happening to me?

''Okay, I'm pretty sure it's not a dream now,'' Chad whispered to me, avoiding eye contact. I could see he was still embarassed by the look of his face; priceless.

''Yea, I may have got that part already,'' I whispered back, looking really pale white.

I finally had the courage to ask, ''Why did you trick us like that?'' And while I was at it I was eyeing them one by one; Tawni, she nodded no; Grady, deffy not; Nico, don't care; Zora, Ha! You, girl.

''What? It wasn't me!'' she protested.

Everyone gave her a look, even Chad, ''Oh, fine...'' she grumbled, kicking her shoe, and messing up with her laces, ''One, because it is funny, you know my idea of fun is, right? Two, look at you! At least now the public knows how annoyingly cute and in love you are with each other. And three, it's simple really, to embarass you. LOLOL,'' as she said the last few words she practically bursted out laughing and was ROFLHFAO.

''Come to think of it, we got more than we wished for,'' Tawni randomly butted in.

_Heh._

''What objective did you even wished to- OHMYCHAD, I mean gosh! You were behind these too?'' I skeptically asked.

Well fine! It was not really that hard to believe that all of them were behind this, but, seriously, I just had the weirdest week of my life, what more?

''No, duh. Captain obvious,'' Tawni replied, with a snort. Sheesh.

A long feeeew minutes passed...

And passed.

And passed.

''So, uh, I think I-, we, I stand corrected... Anyways, I think we should get going,'' I said to them, referring to Chad, of course. But, I still wasn't get used to the fact that we were living together.

But, whatever.

Screw that.

I didn't even wait long enough to hear their wimpy replies, and grumbles of 'K's and whatev's'. I already pulled Chad to the exit and to the car we go!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I settled in the long comfy sofa, as soon as we pulled in my-, our house, or whatever. I was dead, literally. That Sonny killed me, but my goodness, she's just _sunny_... And sunny means hot, if you unlock it, 'know what I mean?

I finally heard the door click and Sonny was unraveled. _Oh shit, damn hot!_ Sonny grumbled about being so tired after a long day, heh, does she even know what I feel? Restless? Right. She slumped lazily on the couch beside me, and she began rubbing her temples and after, she started massaging my feet, _mm_, that feels so nice.

Wife material?_ Check._

She jumped on me, and goodness, here she goes again!

''No, Sonny, no. I'm dead. Literally! You killed me'' I say to her, not even knowing if she was listening or not.

''Mhm,'' she murmured, and letting out a soft yawn. It's obvious that she was tired, but she still looked like an angel. _My angel._

I started rubbing her back, and she let out a small laugh and pecked me on the cheek everywhere.

''Oh goodness gracious, no! You're not starting again,'' I spoke out, letting out a groan.

She giggled, ''Fine, only because I'm tired,'' she finally managed to say.

''Fine,''

''Good,''

''Good!''

''So, were good?''

''Oh, were so good!''

''K. Now shut up and sleep,'' she yelled, jokingly. Damn, that was cute. Everything about her was so cute._ Stupid cute._

''K, sleeping beauty,'' I said to her, smiling.

She let out a small smile and began sleeping again. I decided to doze off, too.

* * *

So, yea, Sonny and Chad fell asleep in that positon, awh, LOLOL.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end. :')

Lol, kidding. :P

Hey, I wanted to change the title, any suggestions? :))

Loved it or hated it? Review. x)


	8. WHAT!

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 7**

**2 weeks later  
**

* * *

''May the cast of the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls report to the office, pronto! I repeat, may the cast of the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls report to the office, pronto!'' a voice said through the intercom. _Stupid static_, I really hate the sound of static... It's so annoying. Just like Chad! Right? Right!

_''Hmph. It's always Chad. Chad. Chad,'' a voice in my head says. _

Wait, what? Whatev. So confusing... Like Cha- oh, nevermind.

Surely no one would like to be late, cause of, _**''who knows what Mr. Marshall could do''**_, which purely explains that when I got out of the room, the halls were filled with chatter, not the usual sound of working men, presses, and paparazzis shouting stuff out the door.

The thing is, it would be probably be weird if a hall isn't as loud as it is now, because as you may know, this is a workshop, and people tend to gossip alot! Even me... _Sometimes._

I haven't seen Chad throughout the morning, so maybe, he was out. **Great.** Note the sarcasm.

I know... We live in the same house! But, this morning he was acting weird and he said that I'll have to go to work by myself, and that's exactly what happened, I wasn't shocked when I didn't see him on his usual spot in the office.

Mr. Marshall cleared his throat which brought us-, or maybe only me, back to reality,

''As you all know, Chad Dylan Cooper is absent... _Today,_'' he started and paused dramatically, well, at least for me. And he started eyeing us all one by one.

Oh, I hate it when he goes like this, my curiousity is killing me...

''So?'' Tawni asked, ''I have more things to do, you know? Like being pretty...'' she continued, getting up from her chair and to the door.

''SIT!'' Mr. Marshall commanded, that's his tone of voice when he was annoyed and was pressured.

Tawni then, wimply went back to her chair and muttered,_ ''whatever,'' _under her breath.

''Well, guys. I have news...'' he started again. Oh, just continue. Ohmygod, this is so annoying.

''Bad news or good news?'' I supposedly asked, I didn't really care at all but, whatever.

''A little bit of both. But, for you, it might be good news, as he is...'' he paused again, then finally continued, ''leaving Mackenzie Falls,'' he simply stated.

I gave him a funny look and I couldn't quite catch my breath. I wanted to forcefully ask, ''WHAT?'' but all that came out from my mouth is a mumbled what, complete with the confused face.

What he said next was another whirlwind that only created more disaster and tension between the both of us, I wonder why the others weren't reacting,

''He is getting married,'' he simply replied, as if this nothing at all.

I couldn't process that. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me?

''Am I being Punk'd? Trust me, this is not funny, and I know funny, I'm from Chuckle City'' I skeptically said, with dry humor.

''No. Why would I do that? Anyway, why would you care? You guys hate each other,'' he says, not even bothering to look up, his face glued to the papers.

''Are you done? Cause I have alot more things to do,'' someone said from the back, I didn't bother to know who it was, it's probably Tawni, or Penelope, or Martha, so yeah, you get the point.

''Yes, I'm done. You can all go back to work right now. The guy who will play Mackenzie will soon arrive here. Make him feel welcome, okay guys?'' he asked us all, but it wasn't even a question, we all had to welcome him, even if we didn't want to.

The others got out quite immediately, but I waited and asked permission to go home as I wanted to clarify things with Chad.

* * *

''Chad, am I nothing to you? Do I not exist in your world? Do you not care of how I may feel when I know you're getting married next month?'' I _wanted_ to ask, but all that I can speak of is, ''Why?''. My voice was breaking and I was trying to hold in a sob, but just couldn't.

''I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't have a choice,'' he simply replied, softly. He **looked **stressed. His usual perfect blonde hair was a mess, his blue eyes that were playful and glowing before, was now filled with sorrow.

''Chad...'' I spoke out, my voice breaking, it feels like I'm about to burst.

''I have no way out, Sonny. CDC gotta do what he gotta do, right?'' he says, trying to joke, but all that came out from him was a forced laugh.

I only frowned more, I would miss that. Moments like that... We would only worry about what jokes to strike, what comebacks to say... But now, I don't know anymore.

''Here,'' he said, snapping me back into reality, handing me an emerald folded paper, nicely wrapped with ribbon and fancy strings, it looked perfect on the outside, but what was inside, that I don't know.

I didn't say a word, but he understood it clearly. He kissed my forehead and whispered 3 words that I know will linger in my mind for the next month,

_''Remember... Speak now,''_

With that, he was gone, like the wind.

* * *

I'm back. Omg. :') _Drama._ Leave a review or no new chapter. :D This was only rushed, so pardon for it being so short, and ugleh.


	9. Her

_And eh, before I start... They're not 16, they're more like 22 or something like that. x) So, this isn't a dream. Or whatever you guys think it is... There's no weird explanation again. Gah. x) I wanted to stop the weird things and I wanted more drama. And yeah, I like Taylor Swift. :)) The song is part of my inspiration, but yeah, you can't always guess what ending I will give it. And I should stop speaking now, it's giving you ideas. :P_

_And eh, this chapter doesn't even make sense, you probably are thinking why did I even write this, but I'm just so sorry. K?_

**_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended._**

**Chapter 8**

**The Wedding Day**

_

* * *

_

_So. This is it, huh? No backing out. But, I'm **frightened** to see this all happen right before my eyes. I'm always relying on the fact that if it is meant to be; it will be. And I still **believe** so._

_But, what if, the one person who has the **choice** to stop this charade, is the same person that has decided not to? Is the Lord taking charge of all the things that is happening or is about to? Or do we have our own free will?_

_I'm a chicken, as you may conclude; that I won't deny. I was the one who let her decide between to fight for me or not, and I may guess she won't. She always had lived a **peaceful** life but I just had to meet her and **ruin** it. But, blaming won't get me anywhere now._

_Time won't** stop**. It will just continue ticking, nor will it fast forward and rewind. I remember a few days ago, I came to pass by her again on the streets. She was walking slowly, her thoughts a **handful**. She wasn't paying attention to anything, but the ground, but when asked what she was thinking of, it was part of the 3 words I left her with,_

_**''Speak Now,''**_

_I tried to _hug_ her, as a way to _comfort_ her, but to my dismay, she _docked_. But, I understood it all clearly, she's troubled by the fact of what she feels for me, and I feel the **same** way, too. She just doesn't **know**._

_We made **small talk** about life and finally parted ways before hugging, and for the first time, the shockingly truth; we kissed. It only lasted for a second, as she pulled away quickly when she realized the **wrong** of it, but it was _soft_ and _tender_ and it was** enough to make me go crazy** and reconsider the wedding... _**As if, I hadn't since the first time I heard of it.**_ It was clearly wrong, but it felt so damn right. But well, she muttered reasons for it... Like being **caught up in the moment**, but I knew it was just **reasons.**_

_Those events before the wedding made me feel guilty. As I would just like to runaway with her, but **can't**. Or I just **won't**, cause I'm scared. I've never been scared, but she comes along..._

_But, the time is finally up and I **approached** my ride to the church. Sitting in the car, a few moments later, made me think about my dreams... Regarding her; of being with her, but I know this is just** another impossible miracle**._

_As we approached the gates, I saw people fished in the church, I saw familiar faces, but it only brought me back to one face;_

_Hers._

* * *

_So yeah, she's there. What a shock. :)) TROLOLOL. Well, cliffhangy, but whatever. x) I like my cliffhangers. :D_

_And, omg! I ACCIDENTALLY DID NOT SAVE MY FILES. So, yeaaaaaah. I have to re-write and it is soooo tiring and it might not be good as it is before, so pardon me._

_Last thing... Question:_

_Do you want Sonny to crash the wedding? Like appoint people to be wedding crashers and approach in like a battle form? Lol, jk. But no really, do you want Sonny to be a wedding crasher? And no, not the battle form of thing. :)) It sounds kuh-razy. :P But then again, this story is weirdly crazy._

_Hey, don't kill me if it's short, it's just that, I have to study for my midterms. :)_

_WISH ME LUCK! If I get good results, I promise to post a long long long chapter with lots of drama and whatever you guys want. :))))  
_


	10. Greatest Desicion or Regret?

__

__

**Disclaimer: Kay. Have Tom eaten Jerry, yet? Well, I guess not. So, as long as Tom hasn't eaten Jerry yet, which is forever, I tell you, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Are we clear now?**

* * *

A realization then hit me;

She was here. Sonny Munroe: the girl that I dreamed of marrying, the girl that I want to marry, the girl that I **need** to marry. She's just there, standing ever so gracefully with a dress that goes up her knees, her hair down with honeycomb highlights, her beauty astounding and hypnotizing me, but even without any knowing, and that's what even makes it powerful.

**A powerful tragedy; I suppose.**

Right then and there, I just wanted to run to her and kiss her, saying that I'll runaway with her. But, it was just what I **wanted**, not what I have the power to do. I realize that, we do not always get what we want... Sonny is my dream; she is what I want, she is what I need, she is the one whom I prayed of having, and now, she's there, on my **wedding day**... With someone else.

I wonder if she's having the same thoughts at me. But I quickly push it aside; another impossible dream. But that is just what she is: an impossible dream. You may think this is clearly wrong, because I'm CDC or that dorky name or whatever you want to call me. But that **is **the problem. Because I am CDC, that is why she doesn't like to bother me anymore. Because I'm CDC.

Then my thoughts drifted off to what if I was another person, living in another body, would our destinies still be the same? But before I had the chance to consider this, my best man; **Ferguson,** whispered 2 words that I've been scared of hearing since I got here,

**"She's here,"**

__

_And with that; the whole room was filled with whispers and tiny giggles. And all the important people - or whatevers made their entrance. Bleh. I really could care less, but whatever. Then the grand entrance had begun, sweet music soon filled my ears. It was very silent, but, it was the loudest silence I ever heard. And as she slowly and gracefully **descended** up to me, I come to realize that, she was very happy, but then again, it was her **wedding day**. Who wouldn't be happy at their wedding day? That is nobody, but me. Sigh. She was beautiful. No one could deny that, she's been caring, too. She's **sunny**__, as ever, but, she's just not... **Sonny.**_

___All thoughts of my bride, was soon replaced by **Sonny Munroe's**. I look back at her; hands on lap, shaking knees, and sorrowful eyes. It really pained me to see her like this, but I couldn't be happier, just of her prescence. I look up again and saw that my bride was eagerly looking up at me, so I took her hand. No sparks, at all. _

___Then, I ought to be prepared, for the longest minutes - scratch that - hours, of my life._

___

* * *

_

____

I don't really understand why I am here. And though I haven't thought much about it, I wasn't prepared to see this happen right in front of my eyes. Well, sure, I might regret truly and end up ruining my life, but, this just pains me. But then again, I would not bear to see another day, wondering **what if's **and **what might been's. **So, I guess, this might just be a great decision.

With one last look at the rear-view mirror, I checked myself. My face was a mess, mascara running down my cheeks, lipstick smeared on, I kinda looked goth. But, I decided that I didn't care, nor did it mattered. So, I silently placed myself in the second to the last row of benches, and wait impatiently for this happening to unfold. Then it all happened, the entrances, the whatever you call it - but I didn't really care about those things. So I began to sigh every now, waiting, and waiting. It took a century and a half when I heard the words I longed to hear, and yes, it was the,

**"Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace,"**

I then quickly questioned myself on how I should act, right then and there. Sure, I planned this out, millions of times. But I never really guessed that this is the feeling when it is actually happening. It was frightening, I suppose. But I really have to pay no damn attention to what I was feeling, they were all waiting, and this might be over soon, so I asked myself; greatest decision or regret?

I shakily held up my hand as I stood up. And all eyes were on me. Or so I thought so.

Then, maybe, I chose this to be my greatest regret.

__

_

* * *

_

__

_I was waiting for her to make a move. While, she just doesn't._

_

* * *

_

"Well then. I guess we could officially start the ceremony, now," the minister spoke out. Then, he started to tell stories from the Bible regarding with _love, marriage, and betrayals. _But, it was still obvious from Chad's face that he was hurt, and the _pain _wore him out. He still couldn't believe what just happened. But, that would have to wait, as though the minister called out his name,

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Do you take this lovely woman at your side, to be your lawfully wedded-wife? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part?" he _questioned_ him.

Chad panicked as this moment finally came, he looked back to where Sonny was before, and to his dismay; **she was gone. **Then, he quickly turned to the minister who was patiently awaiting his

_answer._

__

He then said the two words which broke his and **Sonny's** heart,

**"I DO,"**

* * *

_Okay, guys. You can officially kill me now, but hey, do me one favor before you do, hit that review button, right there. So, i'll die happy. :) BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO EXPERIENCE HAPPINESS. *breaks into tears and runs out of the room, sobbing*_


	11. Starbucks

____

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance and/or Starbucks.  
**

**3 years later  
**

* * *

___Some time in your life, you find that special person, right? But what if, that special person, has found his own special person, too? Do you let him go and just walk away? Or do you wait for him until he loves you back?_

___That, I've come to learn, isn't our choice to make. And I've come to realize the painful truth that, **if it's meant to be; it will be, but if not, it will never happen. **True, I'm not the hopeless romantic type of girl you think I am. But, it doesn't really matter, does it? **He hurt me; simple as that.** Then why is it so hard for me to move on? Oh, I forgot, I love**d **him. What happened back then will never change. He could **not, **neither, will he try. _

___He's happy. _

___Why is it that hard for me to process? It couldn't be that bad, it's been three long, dreadful, years. And though I still cannot say the same for me, I am still enthusiast, or I try to be. We people say that if the one we love is happy, we too are happy. _It's a lie_. ____Cause every time I think of them, let alone, see them together, there is this pain in my chest, and I feel like my pulse is trying to jump out of my vein. 'Course, this is just not an overnight project; I would understand that. But, it's been **three years**. Three years since they've married, three years since I've been single, three years since I've had a normal conversation with a guy. Little did I know, that's about to **change.**.. On Valentines Day: today._

___But, let me get back to my soppy and dramatic self. I mean, c'mon. Me forgetting him? It just cannot be joined in one sentence. _

___Dammit. Well, I do know one thing that can calm me;_

___**Starbucks.**  
_

___

* * *

_

___Dammit. I toss; I turn. It's been the same routine for me for the past three years. Well then, why couldn't I still get used to it? I try my best and do my hardest, but it doesn't do any good. I mean, they all think it's gonna be easy forgetting someone who you use**d **to love, and use**d **to love you, too? Well, trust me, it's not. _

___Knowing that I cannot force myself to go to sleep again, I get off my bed and grabbed my sweater. There's only one place that can comfort me;_

___**Starbucks.**_

___**

* * *

**_

___Well, this was short? :) HEY, I'M SO GLAD YOU STILL DIDN'T KILL ME. YAAAY FOR ME. I'LL UPDATE SOON, I PROMISE. WELL, IF I GET REVIEWS. :D **  
**_


	12. Sonny?

____

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

I feel suckish. I had two reviews for my last chapter. :(

___

* * *

_

___The wind blew through my hair as I walked the familiar grounds of New York. It's been impossibly true that it's a **small world**. Yeah, from time to time I would accidentally meet her again. No, not **her.** Visions of her. I have become mad; that I won't deny. I had have delusions of her every now and then. I don't even now if it was just yesterday that she was **mine**, or if it was centuries. But then again, I have come to a realization, that she was **never **really mine. _

___**Ugh. **I'm such a doofus, I mean seriously, it's like every where I go, every step I take, every move I make, it's always her that I see or think about. And now, look at me and hear me out, you see a changed man. And by changed man, I **do **mean, a stupid romantic inclined man. If I remember clearly 3 years ago, I was **never ever** into quotations, sob stories, poetry, and some-_ _I can't even make myself call it "stupid" now, but whatever, - literatures. _

_Now, you're probably wondering if why I didn't take my car and risk being murdered on the streets by someone. The thing is... I don't know. Lol, joking. Ugh. I should stop this stupidity, I will never be a comedian. Dammit. Comedian = Sso.. oon.. y. Clear your mind, Chad... Okay, mission accomplished. Anyway, the thing is, it kind of calms me, the wind, I mean. It makes me feel alive again, walking the familiar grounds, smelling the faint traces of smells of the dry ground. And even more so, it gives me time to think... _

_To think about those days. _

_And as if on cue, my mind searched back to the days, it's like that thing when you see it all happen right before your eyes. And even I could feel that somehow I was younger again. I could feel like I was 21, with my facial hair disappearing so fastly with a blink of an eye. It feels like going back into time, but I knew that in this case, it wasn't. It was just simply **painful reminiscing. **Even so, I could still see the happenings right before my eyes, from the day when she told me she was kicked out of her apartment, to the day of the wedding. The happenings in the middle were those that counts most. Our first kiss, her tempting side, with that, I bitterly laughed, remembering those happenings. _

_It was just typical though. For me to think of that, I mean. It's been typical enough for me that somehow, I memorized all I had to do, which includes opening the crystal front door of Starbucks. Everything was **nothing** out of the ordinary; that is until I heard someone yelp behind me when I adruptedly slammed the door behind me. I quickly scrambled out of my feet and pushed the door open again and saw the person that had somehow **fallen down** because of my sudden actions. My mouth formed a big **O **as I finally saw what had happened and who the person was._

_"Sonny?"_

* * *

BLAAAH. I don't even know if it sucked, and I didn't really care at the moment. I'm depressed. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this crap, if you do, can you be kind enough to tell me that you do, by either writing a review for me, please? Ugh. I'm desperate.


	13. The Lie

____

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

I'm happy. :)

_

* * *

_

_Bam! _

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like I was in heaven. For some odd reason, the dry cement felt strangely comforting. I couldn't get up from my state down there, nor did I try. I was in a phase, until...

"Sonny?" a guy called out, probably the guy who had slammed the door in front of me, but wait, _how did he know my name? _"I'm so sorry, I didn't see. Here let me help you out," he finished.

Woah, Chhh- aa- ad?

I quickly brushed him off saying, "I don't need your help," Seriously, after all these years. Really? On Valentines Day, huh? Stupid cupid. "But wait a minute, do I know you?" I faintly asked him, though I was sure of who he was, I just couldn't come to the conclusion he was standing right in front of me, acting so... **_Normal._**

"Huh?" he asked, looking so confused, his mouth parted, forming a small **o. **"Look, Sonny, I understand I hurt you deeply, but please. Stop acting like you do not know me," he continued to explain.

"I do not know what you're talking about," I said simply. _Ouch. _That hurt. But, I had to do it. I'm sorry, Chad. Well, I didn't really need to apologize, too, didn't I?

"Sonny, please," he tried to say as respectfully as he can do. But, just no.

"Seriously, can you help me out here, I'm just so confused. And also, can you please stop calling me Sonny? The name _is _Nicole," I said, trying to sound as believable as ever. _Damn._

"SONNY, JUST STOP IT!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked quickly, trying to not give away anything, then a _bright idea_ came into my head, "Oh, you mean Sonny Munroe? I'm commonly mistaken for that girl. But, I'm sorry to inform you that she has passed away" I lied. I felt sick to my stomach as soon as I had said it and wanted to take it back, but, my mouth gave no sound.

"She, she's she's WHAT!" he shouted, again. "How? She was too young, and how come anyone here did not tell me that?" he asked so quickly that it came out in an indistinct voice.

But nothing could ever compare to his face as I spoke out my reply,

"You heard me: _dead._ Hm. I think it was when that Chad boyfriend- or whatever, of hers left her for somebody else. Yeah, I think that was it. Well, we don't really know, do we? Her family swore it to secrecy, I guess. But, now, it's been 3 years, so I guess, it's been fine," I lied again. _Eff._ I felt like my body was going a-wol.

"It can't be," he whisper-said. "Are you sure?" though it wasn't really a question, and was more of a statement, I quickly replied with,

"Positive," Ha! I quickly remembered on how to make him feel guilty again, "Yeah, so. Who are you, by the way?" I ever so innocently asked, knowing the fact that he will be frightened when I will know who we was, he made up a _random _and _nonsense name._

"Nemo," HAHAHAHA. What in the world? Nemo? Where did that come from? I _tried _to stifle in my laughter, to which it sounded like I was choking. But, he didn't even notice because he was too caught up with what I had said to him. _Phew._

"Well, nice to meet 'cha Nemo. But, I gotta swing by to work, and my morning break will soon be over," I reasoned out. "Hope to see you again," I finally said with a slight smile, and for the first time since our meet-up, I wasn't _lying._

And after a long long loooong silence, he finally had the guts to ask if, "Wait. Don't get me wrong or anything, but do you have any relation with Sonny? I mean, like sisters, cousins, so yeah, you get the point,"

I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years before responding with, "Half-sisters. And, you haven't seen her in a long time, you are probably just mistaken. _Maybe you miss her,_" I recommended. _Heh. _Really Sonny, Really? You miss her? Oh, what is up with me?

I was taken aback when he finally replied with, "Yeah, maybe". He sighed, and his mouth was pursed in a straight line. _Damn_. Now, I actually felt bad. And my guilt was eating me up slowly, _sigh, _I'm just sorry, Chad, I really am.

"So, I really gotta go, now," I simply replied. Okay, enough small talk. I really still couldn't process what has happened, with my chest feeling heavier than usual, I really need a break from him, _pronto._

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. You... Gotta go? Yes, sure," he replied, absent-mindedly. _Siiiiigh. _I seriously, officially, hate myself now. Why did I lie in the first place? Oh, yeah right, **_revenge._** Stupid, silly, revenge. Curse you!

"Yeah. Bye, Ne- nemo," I replied, trying to stifle a laugh again, inside.

His face had a glow for a moment but quickly disappeared just as fast as it had so,

"Please... Just call me John. It's John Dylan Smith. Nemo was just a joke. I was trying to be funny. Hahaha," he responded, with a forced and throaty laugh. Okay, seriously, Chad. Stop it, stop making me feel so _guilty._

"Oh, okay. Bye, John. And I gotta say, you're good at comedy... _Not!" _I joked, but finally waved as I got that feeling in my chest again. He awkwardly waved back and we parted ways.

Somewhere, somehow, I knew this: we'll meet again.

* * *

_OKAY, BEFORE YOU GUYS HATE ME, HEAR ME OUT FIRST, I'M SORRY, OK? :)) I know you're all probably like, "WTH?". They just had met again, and now, another drama comes in. GAH. BUT, I THINK, IT'S FOR THE BEST. Heh. Maybe. But anyway, trust me, I hate myself too. _

**_Review. :)_**


	14. Faking Amnesia

____

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sonny's office**_

* * *

_

_Uhmugud. Uhmugud. Uhmugud. _What am I going to do? This is going to kill me. I don't know why I even did that... I was a _sort of _angelic person, as they often say. So, does this mean every angel has a bad side too? No? _Whatev. _This is _hopeless. _We can never really turn back time, can we? I don't know why but my sight were getting kind of _hazy _and the next thing I knew I collapsed.

oOo...oOo

"So- Nicole?" a guy called out, or maybe I was just imaging things. That's the power Chad had over me, always have, always will. Well, at least I'm sure of the reason why I was _here... _I was depressed and was, of some sort, in a trauma. _Weird, right? _But anyway, the guys' voice was so _faint, _that I didn't even know what he was saying. Woah, wait?

"Nicole?" I asked him, trying to choke the words out, but the effort only made the pain more... _painful. _From the fall, from **the Chad, **from everything. And as soon as those thoughts came to mind again, tears were threatened to spill, yet again, for the _umpteenth_ time.

"Don't you remember?" he asked so softly. Was this _Chad? _It should of have. He was the only one I lied to about my identity, and I know it's a _theft..._It's just... I'm not sure, okay? Have you not been inlove? Then correct me if I'm wrong about the fact that if you're truly hurt by someone, you seek/**ed** revenge.

"I, I don't. I'm sorry," I lied again. _Oh, just peachy. _This is just great, you know? Awesome. _Really. _And I am very enthusiast. Oh, what's next? _Pretending to have fake amnesia? _

Then again, that wasn't a bad of idea.

* * *

"So, Nicole. Or Allison, as you_ insisted. _Let me tell you a few things. I'm John, a _good friend of _yours, or professionally, I'm your doctor. Then um, you'll be taking these pain-killers in order to soothe the pain out from your fall," And blablabla. _Buh-ring rated! _Ugh. But, hey, very smart move of you, Chad. To act like you're still _John._ Ha! You think I'll remember soon enough? _Wrong! _I never have forgotten it.

And hey, him calling me _Allison, _lessens the guilt you know? Sometimes, I would feel like nothing had ever happen, and we were still the _hottest Tween couple._ But, that is just sometimes... More often, I felt guilty for even lying more. What is up with me and _lies? _I swear, if I had been Pinochio, then my nose would have growed from the North Pole to the South Pole. And bad metaphor, _Sonny. _That was just _plain stupid._

So, what's next, big fat liar?

"Sonny?" another guy called out from the door, interrupting my thoughts, and came rushing in to the room in a _flash. Uhmugud. _"What happened, Sonshine?"

Oh, crap. I'm screwed.

* * *

Well, this was... GAH. I hate myself. SERIOUSLY? Oh c'mon. I hate my hands for having to have typed this, but, yeah, it did, and no turning back now. K, thanks, bye. AHLAVYO.

**Review.**


	15. Post Traumatic Stress

______________________

__

____

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Chapter 14**_

* * *

_

_Oh, crap. I'm screwed._

No! No! No! Just no... Oh, goodness, no. Help me, oh my Chad. This couldn't be that bad, could it? I mean, c'mon. In the movies, when the star gets herself into trouble, the drama is just starting, not ending. _Well, yeah. The thing is; this isn't a movie. **Great!**_

______"Uh, hey man. She's got enough stress for one day, I think your not helping... Let her sleep" Chad butted in, talking to the man who bursted in the door. _Wow, I couldn't be less enthusiast about this._

"No, you don't understand. That's my gir-

"Uh, hey. Whoever you are, look. Doctor's orders, mmmkay? And sure, you may know me and all, but the thing is I _don't, _okay? So, could you now disappear _-viola- _and all? I, I, I," I stopped myself middleway, knowing I was hurting him so_ damn much. Oh boy, I couldn't be more honest... _Seriously, how many people do I have to hurt now every single day? Maybe 5?** Great, Sonny, just great.**

**0o0..lllllll..0o0**

"Wtf is this?" Sonny exclaimed, through the _dim-light._ It was kind of sticky, like a cobweb. And uhmugud, ew. She was touching a cob-web. Euyuck! But even though, she continued to walk around her room and to the door...

When she finally reached the door-knob and opened the room that gives out the hall, she realized that she wasn't wearing any slippers. But, that won't stop her from anything. It was some sort of mystery, it makes her heart flutter just thinking about it. Kind of a horror movie, eh? But, hey. The hospital lights were helping her, because they were dimmed. It was impossible for a hospital to do this, but she just let it go, knowing that her spines are twitching because of excitement. The cold ground was helping her get that scary feeling and it felt weirdly nice.

She started walking around the hall, slowly, but surely. Tantalizing the views of the empty halls, locked doors, and the lifeless hospital... _Literally. _Even the nurse's station was empty, and what bugged her is that she saw somewhat a shadow in the last room at the end of the hall. She shivered at the thought and tried to push it away but what made it more scarier for her, is that the once dim-lights, are now going off, _one by one. _Realizing the mistake of going out, she ran as fast as a cheetah could do, giving all the life in her. Still the once dim-lights were turning off, and the shadow was going near her, she finally got to her room, and tried to open the door, when she realized it was _locked._

"Oh shit! It couldn't be!" she exclaimed, tears threatening to fall of her damp eyes, forcing the door open, trying to break it. She was _scared_ now, really. And that was when she piercingly cried when the lights all around the hospital were off. It was now very _dim, _and nothing ever was visible.

She now was scared for her effing life.

* * *

_____**And, no. This isn't a dream. I should stop giving you cliffy's eh? It sounds stupid, I know! Well, sue me, because it was my first time making a thriller. Oi, excuse the mistakes, didn't do a run-through. I was alone while making this so, yeah. Enough said.  
**_

_____**Review.**_


	16. Starting Over Again

You guys are really sweet. *insert smiley*

**Read:**

So, listen up. I hated the ending for that one, a reason why it took me long to update. And uhm, I would like to skip that part. Let me just explain what should have happened next there. It was all a prank because it was Sonny's birthday. The End. Haha.

**Disclaimer: So, yea, I still don't own Sonny w/ a Chance. Cool, right? No? Okay.**

* * *

It was great to be back. Spending a week at the hospital was traumatic, and so not okay. Side note: especially if your doctor was Chad Dylan Cooper. It was stressful; I had to be careful of my every move, to protect my identity. I was easily caught a lot of times, 'course. I was as feeble as hell, and I still don't get how he bought all of my unbelievable excuses. I'm a schmuck. End of story.

**o0o...o0o**

I ha – _despise _this. Now, that Son – Allison is gone, I feel a 'lil bit hopeless. But I know this is wrong on all sides. There is always hope, thinking that things are hopeless is like slamming the door in God's face. But, I think it would be right to say that I was empty, because obviously, I was. Funny, I still hope, wish, whatsoever, that I would still see **Allison **again. Finally, I got her name right. This is a sticky situation, you might think and you're absolutely right. It was like when you are being haunted by your past and to be specific, your mistakes. Put it this way, it is when you chickened out before and instead of fighting for your loved one, you end up hurting them and yourself. But, no, not this time. Armed with renewed faith and power, I swear I will get Allison back, _again._ No, wait. That was wrong. I will try to win her heart, now. Who cares if she has a boyfriend? Doesn't love conquer all things?

The only loophole I see in my plan is how to get halfway there. I don't even have her contact number. And more than anything else, I too have a _wife_ waiting at home.

**o0o...o0o**

"Why does he always have to fill my mind!"

And yes, that was a statement, not a question. I muttered this to myself over and over again, and not seeming to realize that it doesn't help, not one bit. Well, for once I was starting to feel alive again, so why does he have to be there and ruin it? But somehow, I couldn't help but think that this was God's plan for me... All because true love is the most powerful thing in the world, and that no matter how we try to run away from it, it will keep on creeping back to us. I do have a problem, though. I ain't young anymore. I couldn't make the same mistakes again. I could not face myself to regret, and to get hurt again. But isn't that the purpose of some stuff? For you to get hurt and learn from it? The answer is yes. That is obvious. But, why? Why him? Couldn't be it someone else to make me learn the meaning of life? Sure, I would not deny that it gives me the slightest feeling of happiness, and sure, yes, it gives me butterflies. All I know and hope is for every little thing to be alright.

**A month later**

Just as I have finally pushed So – Allison, I mean, out of my mind. Destiny intruded again. Fate brought me back to Allison, it made us meet again. Well, we thought that it was best to start from the beginning, and _that_ was the only thing we had in common. We don't really agree with a lot of things, and by a lot, I mean we don't agree with everything. And we would argue from time to time, but there wasn't anything wrong with that, right? It sometimes made me smile, the arguing part – I mean. You may think I'm crazy because I like arguing with her, well the thing is, it makes me feel young again. And she really reminds me of Sonny, to narrow it down, me and Sonny. So much. _It makes me wanna cry. _Kidding. Hah, well you think I lost my humor long time ago? Well, you're wrong. And hold up, Sonn – ugh, Allison is texting me.

"Hey, we need to talk,"

* * *

THIS SUCKS, I KNOW. I'M SO SORRY. AHAHA. I am so disappointed with myself. Give me some inspiration, please? Haha, review, so that the next chapter won't suck. -_-


	17. The Talk

Okay, so. This story is really getting... blah. Haha, and I had more feedbacks from this, so, here is your new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SONNY W/ A CHANCE, OKAY? SRSLY, I THINK WE ALL KNOW THAT.**

* * *

Hm. Apparently, when m'lady needed to talk to me, of course, whatever situation I was in, I would always grant her request. Whether it was important or unimportant, it didn't matter. I love her. Okay?

"John! I'm so glad to see you here!" And with that, she embraced me in a big bear-like hug, and it was really comforting. Her smell, her hug, everything, well of course, except for the part where she called me _John._

"Woah! It's nice to see you too, what's with the hugging and stuff?" I asked jokingly, and I was sure my eyes were sparkly, as they say; _you would know it all in their eyes._

She punched me lightly on my left arm and giggled, leading me into her table. She was happy and bright today, I see. She looked me in the eye and giggled again. Wow, she sure was happy. "So, uhm, John"

"Yes? Continue, please" I quickly replied.

Yet, again, she giggled. "I need to ask you a favor..." And there was a pause, getting the idea that she would continue only if I had gave her the permission to do so, I answered right away, "Okay, shoot" And encouraging her further I gave her a thumbs up sign. She gave me a half smile- half smirk before continuing,

"I need you to pretend to be my fiancé"

**...**

I would have told you what happened next but, I was embarrassed of how eager I seemed. Obviously, I agreed and she explained why she needed me to do it, and stuff like that. And you don't really want to know what happened after that. _Wink._

My wife was the last thought in my mind, and I knew it was wrong. But it was chickening out that had brought me here in the first place, and I wasn't going to do that again, _ever. _

* * *

Short, I know.


	18. Walking on Sonshine

The last chapter was ugly, teehee. I'm making up for it, though. & I heard that you couldn't review on the last chapter? Oh, well...

**Disclaimer: Dude, srsly, I STILL DON'T OWN SONNY W/ A CHANCE.**

* * *

So there I was, innocently hiding – or should I say, I was just looking for something – under the bed, when my wife got back at home, she was talking to someone on the phone. And don't get me wrong, I'm not hurting her feelings, etcetera, etcetera. It's more like she was forced into this whole marriage, too. So, yeah, that was when I overheard the whole conversation. It kinda went like this: (well, I wouldn't tell you the whole convo, it was too long) but, bottomline: the whole marriage was a fake. Those papers we signed? Fake. And shockingly I wasn't a tad bid angry. Weirdly, all I felt was relief. _Click. _Perfect, I can now talk with my wife without startling anyone over the phone, so I got up, _okay, ouch _(I hit my head, that's just great)

"THE WHOLE MARRIAGE WAS A FAKE?" I demanded, trying to fight a smile, I looked more strained than angry, like I was trying to hold in a big bunch of laughter, which _is _kinda true.

Forget the startling thing, she jolted out of her place and opened her mouth to explain a load bit of explanation, which I was too excited to hear, so I cut her off. Patting her shoulders, I began to say, "S'okay, Alicia, it totally is. I wanna get out of this marriage too, – well no, there is no marriage, at all, right? Right. So, yeah, you can go now, bye."

And I was highly unconscious of me singing, "Walking on Sunshine" Sunshine? Sonshine? Whatever, man. I gotta be happy for her, and I got Allison, now! Hah! _Don't it feel good!_ I'm acting like a child, who cares? I'm feeling like one. And I was dancing to it. Oh, goodness. What is happening to me? But, I was too happy! I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE.

She didn't even bother to look back. I know, wow, it went easier than I thought. I am now a free man, well; I never was tied to anybody. Sigh. It should make me mad that I had to suffer for who knows how many years for nothing. But really? I was really too excited to be mad, so I got hold of my phone and started dialling,

"Hello? Yes, yes, this is Chad Dylan Cooper. And I have a favor: I want a whole new wardrobe, the wardrobe I had before the whole marriage thing, okay? And I want a fresh new haircut. Kay, good. Done and done."

Allison Montez, get ready for the best date of your life.

* * *

"Tawni, Tawni! HELP ME OUT. Kay, I know you didn't approve of the whole lie in the first place, but please. Just. Help. Me. Out. With. My. Outfit." I was whining which made me sound like I'm desperate or something, but I didn't care, because, in truth, I was desperate. I miss my Chad.

She barked onto the phone, which I totally droned out. But at the end, I heard what I wished for, "Fine! Be there at five."

_I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real, I'm on sunshine baby, oh yeah! _ Hm, back to the real world. So, yeah, I don't wanna get in the whole details of the preparation for the date, _it really was scary. _I was really absolutely perfectly not-hiding-anything type of desperate. I am now minutes away of our date, Tawni is just perfecting everything. Retouch here and there. Now, that's what I'm talking about, Tawni is much much better than any professional makeup artist.

"There you go." she said, now sounding a bit more enthusiastic than before, "but" Unfortunately, there is still a but – sigh, now what? I have a curfew, fairy godmother? – "No, you don't have a curfew" she paused again (as if she can read my mind!) "And no, I can't read your mind, you're just very easy to read" (talk about reading my mind).

"But on all seriousness, Sonny. You can't lie to him, forever. And yes, I am pretty sure your relationship will last forever, what are the odds?" she paused, deciding whether to add to that or not, but she didn't need to decide as my date had already arrived.

_Ding dong. _

A smile now spread across her face, "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Tawni. I know I will!"

* * *

So, did you like it? Well, I hoped you did. If you did or did not like it, you still have to tell me what you think cause, of course it matters alot to me.


End file.
